Summer Time
by Quinn12
Summary: Bella finds herself back in Forks for a summer break two years into her college life. She is reunited with her old friend... Jacob! This time he isn't the shy childhood friend that she remembers him being. Can he make her summer a memorable one?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight story or any of the characters. I just love to write using them!

As I pulled into the small town of Forks I gently took my foot off the gas. I felt no desire to reach my destination in a hurry. The rain fell steadily outside making everything appear a simple blur of grey and green as I drove on. Even though my home was only a few hours away in Seattle, the significant increase of rain and general bleakness always surprised me. No one could say that Washington's Olympic Peninsula wasn't beautiful, but they also couldn't say that Forks was the major social hub of the area either.

The small town feeling was overwhelming to me. I could see it in every face that I drove by. It was surely known by now that Bella Swan, the police chief's daughter, was coming back from her big life in Seattle where she was going to the University of Washington for medicine. For most towns this wasn't news, but it was Forks. About the coolest thing to happen to this community in the last 20 years was an author using the small town as a dreary back drop for several of her bestselling books. Forks had been put on the map for a few years, but eventually the popularity waned and it all quieted down.

Turning left and pulling away from the main strip my hands became fidgety and I could feel my chest start to tighten. It had been almost a year since I had seen my father, Charlie, and several years since I had spent more than the occasional weekend at his quiet house in Forks. It wasn't Charlie that was making me nervous, he really was great. It was the whole situation.

Somehow at the age of 21 and heading into my Junior year of college, I was only a few miles away from spending the entire summer at my dad's house. I was leaving the place and people I was comfortable with for a place that I hardly knew anymore.

Being a young girl I had loved staying the summers at my dad's house. We would visit the breath taking beaches of La Push, go hiking on trails in the Hoh rainforest or visit the Sol Duc hot springs. One summer we had even worked on putting in a wraparound porch, complete with a swinging bench. He had said that it was so I had somewhere peaceful to read. This had quickly become my favorite place of the house. I don't know how many nights I had taken a blanket and book and just spent night swinging and reading.

Only a few summers later it had became that staying at your dad's house for the entire summer wasn't cool anymore. Around the age of twelve I wanted to spend more time with my friends. The next two years it was only a couple of weeks at my dad's house during the summer. After that Renee had convinced him that it would be best to visit me in Seattle when he could take the time off of work and I would come out for some holidays or the occasional weekends. He never complained to me, but I knew it wasn't what he had wanted. That was just Charlie though. Sometimes he would go along with things for the sake of making it easier.

"It's ok, 2 months, its only two months." The closer I got to Forks the more I was giving myself these little pep talks. I preferred not to think that I was talking to myself.

"You'll have time to relax and focus on your studies, there won't be any interruptions or any distractions… that's also because nothing happens in this town!"

My plans for this summer had been much different up until about a month ago. In Seattle I had roomed with my two great friends, Angele and Jessica. We had known each other since High school and it only came naturally that in college we would all share a place together. The both of them had planned to take the summer off from school and spend it enjoying our time with each other, friends and family. Out of us three I was always the more serious one when it came to school, in general really. I wasn't so easily convinced when it came to the idea.

At first I had admittedly told them that I just couldn't go along with them this summer. Being my friends though, they wouldn't take no for an answer. Angela was especially persistent. Over the course of a few weeks and much convincing I had decided that it MIGHT be an ok idea.

"_Come on Bella! You have… YEARS of school left in front of you. You study all the time and are always doing extra classes. Just take a little measly summer off with Jess and I!" Angela was practically begging me in the kitchen of our apartment. _

"_I don't know… maybe I'll take a few less credits, but I really need to take one or two classes. The class size is usually smaller in the summer so I'll be able to focus in some of the harder Chemistry courses."_

"_But it will be fun! I promise that you'll have fun, we're all going to have fun!" Ang whined. _

"_Yeah Bella! Just think it, No homework or class schedules. We'll be at the beach or pools, taking trips to Eastern Washington… you never know, you might even have a summer romance!" _

_I shot Jessica a look with my brows raised. "Seriously, that's your defense? Boys?" She should know better._

_All of a sudden she broke out into song. "SUMMER LOVIN', HAD ME A BLAST! SUMMER LOVIN', HAPPENED SO FAST!"_

_Angela and I couldn't help but laugh at her impromptu Grease performance. I still wasn't sold though._

"_Though that was entertaining, I'm still not sure…"_

"_See Ang, I told you she wouldn't be into the idea." Jessica was a great friend of mine, but always became snobby when she wasn't getting her way._

"_NO! I am not giving up yet." She exited the kitchen and came back shortly with a very used calendar that had sticky notes peeking out from the edges and writing throughout. "Ok, I know that you like to be busy and structure is, well your thing. So I came up with this Calendar of what our summer would be... LOOK!"_

_Flipping through the few summer months I saw that some of the weekends were highlight with where we would be, where we would be staying, with who and even what time we would be leaving Seattle. Other days were marked with easy things like Shopping in Pikes Place or Celebrating Ang's birthday. Free time was in a separate color with a list attached to the back of the calendar of things we could do. _

"_Wow. This is, thorough. Do you guys really think I am this anal?"I asked looking up to them._

"_No!" They both said together shaking their heads._

After talking about the calendar for another weekend I had decided to take the summer off. Part of me knew that my friends had been right. I did just need some time to relax and I was genuinely looking forward to all we had planned. Looking back I guess I can't really blame Angela and Jessica for not keep up their end, lord knows I was trying though.

Shortly after agreeing on not taking classes, Jessica had been invited to do a last minute summer internship in London. Ang and I were upset that she would be gone but we knew she couldn't pass it up either. It only took one night and a bottle of wine before Ang and I had revised the calendar. We didn't know that in another week our plans would be changing once again.

Angela and her boyfriend, Eric, had been dating for two years now and Angela had been talking about moving in with him possibly next year or for their senior year. They had met during our Freshman orientation and haven't spent more than a few weekends apart during their relationship. Eric was a film major and shared a house off campus with a few of his friends. It really shouldn't have been a surprise when he asked her to marry him!

Angela was ecstatic and I was so happy for her! The first thing she did was ask if Jess and I would be bridesmaids. She and Eric had already set a weekend in August right before school started again. Jessica would be back from London so it would be perfect. She also mentioned that her and Eric had planned on moving into their own place at the start of next month. They had found a small one bedroom place that they couldn't pass up.

I was upset that none of our summer plans would be able to happen but I also just figured that this would give me the time to take the Chemistry classes that I still needed. My heart had sunk when I saw that the deadline for summer registration had already passed. Now I was stuck with no plans for an entire three months!

Being a mere college student there was no way that I could keep a three bedroom place for myself. Finding two roommates wouldn't work since I would only need them for a few short months. I had asked a couple of our friends if they were looking for a temporary roommate but they either didn't have the space or were leaving for the summer. Unfortunately my mom and her boyfriend, Phil, had just moved down to Arizona. I barely wanted to move houses in Seattle, little lone relocate to another state.

Staying with Charlie wasn't something I had given any serious thought. It had crossed my mind but I was waiting till the last minute to ask him, just in case something else came up. One night I was looking over wedding magazines with Ang when Charlie had called saying he had talked with my mom. She was worried about me not having plans for a place to stay. Charlie generously offered up his place. He went so far as to say that he would stay with a friend while I was at the house. _"I know you're all grown up now, I'm just trying to help out. This might not be Seattle but it is a place for you to stay, even if it is with your old man."_ It wasn't like him to be persistent or pushy, but I could tell that this was something he had already gotten excited about. I just couldn't say no.

Turning one last time I could see Charlie's house at the end of the road.

"College students do this. They come home during the summer to save money and eat food that's edible for a change… right? Ugh." Ok, maybe I was talking to myself.

I pulled up to the front of the house but kept my foot on the brake for a moment before finally putting it in park. Rubbing my face, I pressed my thumbs into my eyes and took a deep breath. Figuring that Charlie would be out soon I jumped out of the truck to start unloading my bags. I had assumed that there would be rain so I covered all my bags with a tarp, I had been right. Behind me I could hear the screen door open and pause a moment before closing. I reached over the edge of the bed for the largest case to hand off to Charlie. I got the bag halfway out before it got stuck on something. Frustrated I gave it a strong heave, this was my first mistake.

The bag didn't budge but I could feel my feet slide out from underneath me. I reached for the truck which was so slick from the rain I just slid down the side, this was my second mistake. I hit the muddy puddle below me with a harsh thud. Mud splashed up on me and I could feel that my back side was soaked.

"DAMMIT! This is what I get for having to pack it all with me! You stupid..." Before I was able to release the slew of curse words floating in my head I was cut off by a deep voice running towards me.

"Whoa Bella, are you ok?" I whipped around laying my eyes on a tall dark figure.

The person running up to me had a familiar face, but not one I could place. It was a younger guy, probably around my age, and very attractive. He was wearing a grey sweater that stretched across his broad chest and hugged his muscles in all the right places. His skin was a dark russet color with perfect complexion. What I found most striking was his long black hair that rested just past his shoulders. As he leaned down towards me I noticed his dark eyes showed some concern but his perfect smooth lips were curled into a half smirk showing off his perfect white teeth.

Had I hit my head as well?

"Uh… yeah. I, I'm fine." I whimpered from the ground.

"Your dad said that you'd need help but I figured I have at least 30 seconds to get out here." He grabbed my hands and effortlessly pulled me up from the mud.

I didn't say anything, just stared at him trying to place his face. I can only imagine how this looked.

"You don't remember me do you?"

"No, I know… your, uh, one of my dad's friends." Smooth.

He let out a slight chuckle. "I didn't think that you'd remember me, but… did you hit your head?" _I think so, _I thought to myself. "Jacob… Billy Black's son, we knew each other years ago, uhm, our dads would meet up for dinner out my place on the res. I was always shy but I remember you sitting on my couch reading the same book for hours."

"Huh, that was a long time ago, or so it seems like that." I said staring into his deep brown eyes. I remembered going to Billy's house, but only barely remembered his son. Jacob would always be out in the garage or on his dirt bikes only showing up for dinner. "How is your dad, Billy, by the way?"

"Still the same old stubborn man, he'll never change in that aspect. I'm sure you'll see him around. He's at your dad's place almost every week watching a game. How long do you…"

He was cut off abruptly by Charlie calling from the front door.

"Jacob, I sent you out here to help Bells with her bags… how did she get all covered in mud?"

I became suddenly aware that we were still holding hands. Taking a quick step back I turned my shoulder, hoping to hide the fact that I was blushing, and started to brush myself off.

"I found her in this condition Charlie." He said raising his hands into the air. "You weren't kidding… she really needed help."

I threw my hands to my side. "What is all this talk about me needing help? I could have managed just…!"

"Jake! You just finish grabbing the bags. Come get out of the rain Bella, you're getting soaked."

_Like it matters,_ I thought.

When I reached the front porch I was greeted by Charlie's open arms. "Good to see you again kid. It's going to be quite the summer around here."

"Yeah, it'll be different. I really appreciate you letting me stay here. I'm sure you're probably used to having the place to yourself by now."

I looked over my shoulder at Jacob unloading the last bag from my truck. It had felt like I packed a lot but he was managing to get it up to the porch in one trip. All the bags looked so small under his arms. "So, what's Jacob doing over here?" I was attempting to hide my intrigue by sounding nonchalant.

"I bought a truck!" He said proudly.

"So that explains having Jacob here how?"

"Jake here is a mechanic at Billy's shop in La Push. Since Billy can't spend a lot of time at the shop Jake here pretty much runs the thing. He's really a great mechanic and had been working on this truck for awhile now and was looking to sell it… so I bought it from him." He pointed to a blue Chevy that was by the side of the house.

"Ah, I see. That's great Dad." I could hear Jacob coming up the stairs behind me.

"Where should I put all of these down?"

Before I could say anything Charlie spoke up. "Why don't you just put them up in Bella's room Jake." He turned towards me then. "Why don't you show him your old room Bells, then you can change and we'll catch up, maybe even grab some food down at the diner or something."

"Wonderful!" I spit out with a large grin through gritted teeth. OK, that may have been a little too enthusiastic, but come on! I had just gotten done with a long drive that was followed by a quick dip in a mud bath where I was finally pulled out by an extremely attractive guy, who I have supposedly known for years now, which I now had to show to my room, before I changed and was about to be shown off at the local diner. Is it possible to sleep for two months? Maybe I could achieve a sort of hibernation.

"You need help with the bags there He-Man?" I asked looking at all the bags he was carrying.

"Just lead the way there She-Ra." I could feel my pale skin blush red again. Not only was he hot, but apparently a witty one too.

"He got you there Bells." Charlie said trying to hide his amusement.

"Yeah." I muttered walking through the front door.

It was as if the house hadn't changed with time at all. Everything appeared to be the same as when I was here last time. It all screamed Charlie though, things were simple here. His house wasn't the type to have clutter. Everything he had, had a purpose for being there. That's probably why nothing ever changed.

Walking up the stairs I knew that my room would be the same as it always was. There would even be a few drawings left hanging on the tack board from when I was in Elementary school. I told Charlie that he could several times that he could change it into a storage room for all his fishing and hunting supplies but he always refused saying _"You never know, just a few more years."_

I must admit, now I was kind of glad that he never listened to me.

As I opened the door a familiar smell of lavender came flooding back. Nothing had changed, just like I thought.

"You can just put the bags down where ever." I said turning to Jacob.

"Sure thing" He said crossing my room to place them at the end of my bad.

As Jacob walked by me I could feel my body react to his proximity. He was the kind of guy that you noticed, it was hard not to. He must have been near seven feet tall. I couldn't help but look him over, he really was alluring and even sensual in his movements. Even though I was covered in muddy water I could feel my body flush warmth. He bent over to put down the bags a few strands of hair fell in his face. I fought an urge to walk over and brush them away.

"So Charlie was telling me that you were a Sophomore at the UW, what do you study there?"

I snapped back to reality when his rough voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Doctor." I blurted out. "I mean, sorry, I'm going into medicine, hopefully. I'm doing my undergrad in Bio Chem right now then I'll apply to the medical department"

"Wow, well that sounds ambitious." He ran both of his hands through his long hair before shoving them into his front pockets. The corners of his mouth turned up in a smirk as he rolled his head back and let out a small laugh.

"What's funny?"

"This town probably seems so small to you." He had no idea. I wanted to jump in and start explaining that I didn't have a choice and this was only going to a summer thing. Before I had a chance to say anything he started talking again. "So how do you plan on spending you short time here in lil' old Forks anyways?"

"Studying a lot really. The next couple of years are going to be hard so I might as well get in all the extra work I can. I don't really know what else. Spend time with my dad I guess."

"You won't be going back to visit your boyfriend?"

Where had that come from? I never mentioned anything a boyfriend, primarily because there wasn't one. College and friends were about all I had time for right now. Or at least that what I always told myself. The whole relationship subject was a sore one for me.

Almost a year ago I had broken up with Edward, my boyfriend of four years. Edward and I had been the couple that everyone always thought would make it. He was the handsome guy in high school that all the girls flirted with in hopes of being noticed. I was the quiet one with my small group of close friends. For some reason he had taken notice of me our second year in high school, since then we were hardly apart. Neither of us had to try, our relationship had always been a very easy one. Out of High school we had gone different ways. I decided on the UW since their medical departments was one of the best in our area. Edward's plan had always been to work for his father's law firm and was easily accepted into Yale. I always thought that it was his family's pull and several connections that made his acceptance so effortless. Either way he said that it was where he wanted to go and that we would work on our relationship long distance. It became obvious some time later though that it wasn't worth working on it.

Thinking about the details always made me feel angry so I shoved them out of my head.

"No, I don't have a boyfriend so it'll be all Forks for me, all summer!" I snapped back.

"Woah, ok, I was just asking! I needed some way to figure out whether or not you were taken." His dark eyes stared into mine.

I opened my mouth to respond but nothing came out. What could I have said to that? I couldn't tell whether he was joking around with me or not.

"Alright sweetheart, I'll let you change so that you and Charlie can get to dinner." He started walking across the room then stopped when he was at my side. He leaned in close enough that I could feel his breath on my neck when he spoke. "You know, La push isn't that far away Bella. This summer really doesn't have to be so lonely." Reaching up, he brushed away some mud that must have splashed up on my cheek. His hands were so warm and soft. I closed my eyes so that he couldn't see how much his touch was affecting me. "See you later."

My breathing didn't return to normal until I heard him shut the front door. I squeezed my eyes hard before opening them again, trying to ignore that I could still feel my skin blush red from where he touched me. Did Jacob Black just hit on me? Lord knows that it wasn't exactly unwelcome. The guy was gorgeous. My thoughts were dazed and I could feel my knees tremble when I stepped forward to change.

After changing clothes and taking a few minutes to clean myself up in the bathroom I went downstairs and found Charlie waiting for me at the kitchen table.

"You ready Bells?"

Sure thing, let's get this show on the road." I said clapping my hands together.

The diner was just like everything else in Forks, exactly the same as the last time I saw it. It was even the same waitress. Charlie was obviously a regular here. When we had walked in he went straight past the _wait to be seated_ sign to a booth in the corner. Ellen, the waitress, had been over shortly to take our order and tell me that Charlie had been talking about my coming to stay the summer ever since he found out about it.

"He was just so excited!" She said looking over to him giving a big smile. "It's been years since you've been around so I'm sure there are lots of things you want to do! Just don't forget to relax during your time here. Lord knows that a busy college student like you needs it."

A few minutes later our food came out.

"I know that school is going great for you... how about boys and stuff? You seeing anyone special over there in Seattle?" He didn't actually look me at me when he asked this. Instead he just concentrated on cutting up the piece of meat that was in front of him.

"I don't really have the time to think about a relationship right now."

"What about that Boy, Edwin? You still talk to him?" It didn't matter that Edward and I had dated four years. Charlie still couldn't get his name right.

"No Dad, I haven't talked to Edward in a long time."

"Is that his choice or yours?"

"Mine. When everything happened… it just wasn't very pretty. I just wanted nothing to do with him. It took him awhile to get the picture that I wouldn't forgive him. It's been months though since we last talked."

"Well good," He said stabbing a piece of steak and putting it in his mouth. "He never was my favorite and definitely not right for you."

I let out a surprised chuckle. "What?"

"I just didn't like how he would act, I don't know, maybe it was just around me. I felt like the few times I saw him he was falling all over me! Always calling me Chief or Sir, telling me about all his family has or who they knew. I understand impressing your girlfriends father, but it was… pompous."

"Yeah…" Really, Edward was the last person I wanted to think or talk about. Unfortunately I couldn't think of anything to talk about so I just spit out the first thing that came to mind. "So how often does Jacob come by?" I almost choke on my bite of food.

"I don't know, maybe once a week or so. He usually brings Billy up to watch a game. Sometimes he'll stick around awhile and watch the game. He's pretty busy with the shop though, that and hanging out with his group of friends out in La Push. Most of them work at the shop with him as well. Good pack of kids."

"Oh, sure. Well I was just wondering cause I noticed that my truck was making a weird noise on the way up here. I know he works at the shop so I was thinking that maybe he could take a look at it for me." I was trying hard to pack pedal, I don't think that Charlie noticed.

"I'm sure he'd be happy to kid." He said wiping his face with a napkin then throwing it on the plate. Leaning back in the chair he pulled out a cell phone from his pocket. "Let me call him real fast to see if he has time this week."

"No Dad! That's really not necessary… I'm sure it's ok!" I leaned forward so fast I almost knocked over my soda.

"Bella, calm down. It's not a problem. Besides, it might be nice for you to meet up with Jake again. You two could hang out this summer, it would give you something to do."

Part of me felt so embarrassed. My car was just fine! The last thing I wanted was for Jake to think I had made this all up to see him again or get his attention. I also pictured Jacob with his shirt sticky and soaked from him working hard on my truck. Using his strong hands and brushing his long hair from his face. Small black smears of oil blemishing his perfect skin.

"Hey Jake!" The sound of Charlie's voice interrupted my thoughts. Instantly I felt myself start to blush and slouched down further in my seat. This seemed to be happening to me a lot lately.

"Yeah, I was wondering if you could take a look at Bella's truck for us. She mentioned something about it making a noise when she was on her way up here... Uh huh… Well you don't have to… alright, well I appreciate that kid. Thanks a lot and we'll see you soon." He hung up the phone. "He said that he would take a look at the truck tomorrow Bells. See, nothing to worry about."

"Great. What time are you taking it out there tomorrow?"

"Well Billy and I actually had plans to go fishing tomorrow. Jake thought that you could go down to the res with me and then you two will just take your truck into the shop while we're out."

"That's… perfect! I'll bring my books with me and maybe get some studying done while he's working." I said finishing up my salad.

I wasn't sure why I was so hung up on Jacob. Something about him had stuck with me. I wanted to argue that it was because he had been a familiar face, but it was something more. Since Edward and I had broken up there hadn't been anyone else like that I had thought about like this. It's not that the opportunity hadn't come up. I just simply hadn't been interested.

Now I found myself, only four hours into my time at Forks, thinking about a boy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for reading. I really appreciate the reviews and whatnot. So there was something I wanted to add before posting this chapter. Usually when I write I have to have music going to play as my muse. I find that typically a song will draw me in and ill use that as an inspiration for the chapter. I decided that in the chapters I'll add what song(s) I listened to most when writing. Just something a little extra to check out. Thanks again and enjoy!**

**Chapter two song: Glad You Came, The Wanted.  
>Somebody that I Used to Know, Gotye<strong>

"Bella! You almost ready up there?" Charlie yelled at me from the bottom of the stairs. "These fish aren't going to catch themselves you know."

"Be right down."

My night had been a restless one. Living in Seattle I had gotten used to hearing noise outside my windows at all hours of the night. Being in Forks, everything was so quiet I had found it disturbing. My thoughts kept wandering without the distraction. Once I had fallen asleep my dreams allowed me little rest.

I would wake up breathing heavy, myself and my sheets damp with sweat. I had no idea that dreams could be so intense.

_In my dreams Jacob had come to me, sneaking through my window late at night. He wouldn't utter a single word as he aroused me by climbing into my bed, wrapping me in his large arms. He felt warms as I leaned into his hard chest. I ran my hands through his hair as he grabbed my hips, pulling me in closer. I could feel myself start to ache for him and his touch. "Bella, I want you, I need you, so bad." The sound of his deep voice caused me to let out a small moan as I pulled back to kiss his soft lips. He had stopped me though by rolling us over. I could feel his hard erection press into my inner thigh. His hands skimmed up my sides before he took both of my breasts, playing with my hard nipples in between his fingers. My back arched, leaning in to his touch I could only think about how I wanted him to keep touching me, exploring my body. "Bella," his breathing was quick and his words short. "Bella… it's time to wake up."_

This is where I had woken up every time. My subconscious was really being unfair. I was about to go spend the day with Jacob and the only thing I would be able to think about is him half naked in my bedroom. It felt like I barely knew this guy but there was something about him that I just couldn't deny.

Shaking my head I pulled on a plain t-shirt and picked out a pair of old jeans. Looking outside I noticed that there were dark clouds in the distance. "Great." I muttered, grabbing my maroon hoodie and throwing it on. Walking over to my desk I looked at a few of my study books trying to decide what would distract me best at Jakes. I hadn't noticed it last night, but I had stacked them on top of a tattered old book. Pulling it out I realized that it was my old copy of Wuthering Heights. I brushed it off and started flipping through the pages.

I could picture previous summer nights, sitting on the porch swing, reading this book for the hundredth time. I'd be outside with my blanket and every now and then I could see the blinds gently peel back from Charlie checking in on me. I would always wait for the sliver of light to vanish before I let out a smile. He thought he was being stealthy so I never let on that I knew he checked on me almost every 30 minutes.

I decided that I would skip my studying today and just take this along with me instead. It had been years since I last read it and I knew it would serve as a good distraction once I entered the world of Emily Brontë.

Downstairs I could hear Charlie pace back down the hallway. I quickly grabbed a few more things to pack with me before hurrying out.

As my foot hit the bottom stair I could feel my stomach do an anxious flip. Today was only just beginning.

Once we were on the reservation, it was only another ten minutes before we pulled up to Billy's house. It was a small place with peeling red paint on the outside. I remembered the place being in slightly better condition the last time I was here, but it was as if nothing really changed. Before the truck was in park Billy came wheeling outside with his tackle box on his lap.

"I thought you'd never show up Swan." He called out at Charlie as we were getting out of my truck. "Bella? Jacob was right; you sure have grown up a lot. It's great to see you again."

"Hey Billy, it's good to see you again also. It's been awhile."

"Your dad here has been talking about you coming back for a few weeks now. It sure must be nice to be home for the summer… get away from that damned city!" He ended enthusiastically.

"Yeah yeah Billy. Come on, let's get down to the dock before there's no more space." Charlie said getting some gear from the back of my truck.

"Hold on just a second Charlie... Jake!" Billy yelled half turning to the house. "Jake! I need you outside boy!"

I looked down and pretended to dig for my bag for something. As the screen door swung open I could feel my breathing quicken and my right foot started tapping the ground. Chapstick, yes... I had chapstick somewhere in this bag that I could be digging for.

"Jake, Charlie and I are going to take your Jeep out to the lake since you both are going to take a look at Bella's truck today."

"Yeah Dad, I'll help you up into up into it." As he walked by me he gently grabbed a strand of hair that fell into my face and gave it a small tug. "Good morning, sunshine."

Shyly I looked up and just flashed him a smile then brushed my hair away from my face. He looked back giving me a wink before his lips curled up into a smirk. I continued to dig through my bag aimlessly to distract myself as scenes from last night's sex dreams danced through my head. I was brought back by Charlie's hand on my shoulder.

"We probably won't be home before dark tonight Bells. It's hard to get this old man away from the lake once he hits park. You'll be at the house tonight when I get home?"

"Of course Dad, where else would I be?"

He quickly glanced up at Jake. "I don't know, I was just asking. I'll see you when I get home then. You two have fun today."

"Yeah, thanks."

"Hey," Charlie said turning around on his way to the Jeep. "I didn't hear anything wrong with your truck on the way over here. Was it just when you were free way driving?"

Great. "Uhm, I think so… I don't really remember."

"Well make sure you tell Jake that!"

_As if he can't hear you,_ I thought to myself. "Alright."

While Jake helped load the rest of their tackle into the truck I went over and sat on the bumper of my truck. Throwing my bag onto the hood of the truck I pulled out my cell phone to send Ang a quick text.

Me: _ANG! I miss you and Jess so much. What's it like in Seattle right now? How's the planning going? Oh please keep me posted!_

"So, you just couldn't stay away huh sweetheart" His voice made me jump and I almost dropped my phone.

"Charlie called you, not me. Besides, I think my truck is fine. It only made a noise for a few miles then stopped. My dad's just being paranoid."

"Eh, either way I'll take a look." Turning around he started walking back towards the house. "So are you going to come inside? I still have a few things to do before we head into town."

"Sure" I said picking up my bag and following him inside.

The inside of the house was eclectic but very cozy. The space was small with low ceilings so Jacob seemed even taller when we went inside. Around the house there were pieces of tribal art and carvings that seemed very fitting in their surroundings. The couches were a woven brown that matched most of the carpet throughout. I remembered back to sitting on the smaller one, reading the same book that was in my bag, while Charlie and Billy argued sports and made dinner.

"I'm going to jump in the shower. You're more than welcome to watch TV or…"

"I brought a book." I said, cutting him off and pointing to the bag hanging off my shoulder.

He smiled then leaned up against the wall with his elbow, running his hand through his hair. "I was going to say OR you could join me."

"Excuse me!" I spatted. "What makes you think that I would ever…"

"Alright, you like things a little slower, I get that."

I stood there speechless and out of remarks while he just stared at me. After what seemed like a few minutes he let out a deep laugh, lifting up his shirt and rubbing his stomach. I couldn't help but notice his perfect river lines that fluently ran into the low sitting band of his gym shorts.

"Bella! I am just kidding with you! Calm down… red definitely isn't your color."

"Whatever." I mumbled walking into the living room.

Sitting on the couch I started digging through my bag but was shortly interrupted by jakes wadded up shirt hitting my hands. I looked up at him still in the hall but shirtless. The soft yet defined curves of his muscles were perfectly accented by his tan skin. I dug my finger nails into my palms to distract my thoughts.

"Really?" I asked sarcastically as he turned to go into the bathroom.

Leaning back into the couch I threw the shirt into the bathroom door. It made a thud before sliding down onto the floor. I pulled out my book flipping to the first page. It only felt like a few quick moments before Jacob came out of the bathroom. His hair was wet and pulled back into a low pony tail. He had changed into a plain white tee and black pants. Even in a simple outfit I made note of how good he made it look.

"Alright sweetheart, let's get into town and see what's up with your ride." He said grabbing his keys and wallet from the counter.

Walking out to the truck he made his way to the driver's side door then motioned for the keys.

"What? You think that you're going to drive my truck?"

"Bella, I'm a mechanic and for me to diagnose what the hell is wrong I need to drive. Don't worry, the shops only like 15 minutes away."

Hesitantly I threw him the keys then climbed in the passenger side door. Being as how Jake was much taller than I it took us a few minutes of adjusting the seat before we could leave.

"You do have your license right?" I asked looking out the window as we made our way into town.

Jakob let out a single laugh. "Yes! We are the same age, why wouldn't I have it."

"Well I don't know, I was just checking. One can never be too safe." I glanced back towards him. "And how do you remember that we're the same age?"

"Jesus Bella, for a smart girl your memory sucks. I don't know, I just remember… and obviously I remember a lot more than you do."

"Well, like you said, I spent most of the time at your house reading. I do remember you though. You never really came inside. You were either off on your bike or out in the garage I think. It's not like we hung around each other much." I said running my fingers through my hair then pulling it back into a pony tail.

He took one hand off the steering wheel and held it to his chest. "I couldn't help I was shy and had a major crush on my father's best friend's daughter!" He flashed me one of his smirks taking his eyes off the road for a second.

"Pay attention to what you're doing!" I exclaimed righting myself in the passenger seat. "And a crush? Hmph! You never talked to me, barely at least. Everything I know about you now I have pretty much heard from Charlie."

"Ask me anything… by all means. I wouldn't want you feeling like you're hanging out with a complete stranger, so get to know me."

"Alright then," I said turning in my seat so I was facing him with my head rested in my hand. "Favorite color?"

"Are you serious?" He said looking over at me with a large grin.

"Hey, you said to get to know you as more than the awkward kid that I would occasionally see SOME summers."

He kept smiling but looked back at the road. I could see the muscles in his arms tense as he squeezed the steering wheel. "Red."

"Sport?"

"Uh, football I guess."

"Food?"

"Italian." This one he said with a grin looking right at me.

"Eyes back on the road." I said hoping he wouldn't notice me blush. "Music?"

"Alternative stuff probably… or classic rock."

"Work out much?" Oops… I had meant to only think that one.

"Uh, only a few times a week. I don't always have time with the shop and all."

"Whatever." I muttered. "What do you do for fun?"

"Well, right now I work a lot since my dad's not able to go in all that much. Besides that hang out on the res with my friends riding bikes or going out the cliffs to dive." He shrugged his shoulder coolly. "Just your typical stuff I guess."

"Do you like working at the shop?"

"Yeah, it's alright."

"Just alright?"

"Well, I like it… working with my friends makes it easier. I just didn't think that I would be running the shop by now. But it is what it is." He said, slowing down as we entered the small town of La Push.

"Hmm, so what I got is that you like red, maybe football, working at the shop it alright and your friends obviously are a lot to you. I would say that you're not a stranger anymore." I said smiling and turning back around in my seat.

"Bella, we go way back, I was never a stranger. So your car hasn't made a noise the entire way here… are you sure it was a knocking noise the car was making?"

"Knocking, rattle… clunking, I really have no idea. Like I said, it didn't last long, just for a few minutes on the way here. I'm sure it's just Charlie overreacting to me saying something insignificant."

It was only a few more miles through town before we pulled into the shop. The front doors were open and I could see a few guys inside working and yelling across the floor to each other. As Jacob pulled up in front of one of the doors he threw the car in park then turned to me.

"Look… these guys, my friends, they're great. But they can be a little... outspoken. Just don't worry about what they say."

"Jake… you're scaring me here." I said grabbing my bag from the floor.

"They're not that bad, they can just be loud sometimes… not mean, just loud." He repeated.

"I'm a big girl, I'm sure I'll be fine."

As we both got out of the truck I could hear the music lower and some of the yelling quieted down. I followed Jake inside where we were quickly greeted by three other guys. They all had the soft beautiful russet skin and long lean muscles that Jacob had. Unlike him though, they all kept their hair short.

"Hey guys, this is Bella. Bella, this is Embry, Quil and Paul." He said introducing them from left to right.

"Bella Swan, Charlie's daughter?" Paul asked.

"Hey." I said shyly waving at them.

Jake shoved his hands into his front pockets. "Bella has the summer off from college and is staying with Charlie in Forks."

"I can understand why you wasted no time offering to show her around." His friend Quil said, punching him in the shoulder. He turned towards me with a large smile. "So Bella, how do you know this here knucklehead…"

Paul interrupted with a large sigh. "Jake, dude…. we have four jobs to get out by the end of today. Instead of helping you've been out chasing her?"

"Make that five jobs Paul. Bella's truck here needs a quick look at, just a routine run through." Jacob said glaring at Paul.

"Man! That's it. Jake, I'll show Bella a good time, you can do the check." Quil said throwing his rag onto the nearest work bench before crossing the shop. When he got to me he grabbed my hand and pretended to drag me out of the shop.

"Quil!" Jacob's voice sounded more like a warning.

"Fine, it's too bad Bella." He said looking at me and giving my hand a squeeze. "This could have been fun."

"Yeah, well from what I hear they always have a fun time with Jake." Paul muttered from under the hood of a nearby car.

I looked over at Jake who had a slightly distressed look on his face as he rubbed the back of his neck with one hand. "Warned you." He mouthed to me.

"Come on Paul." Embry yelled out. "It's not every day that Jacob brings 'em back to the shop… don't scare her off."

I went to say something when I felt Quil's arm stretch around my shoulders, pulling me into him. "Don't mind them princess. Jake did warn you about us right?"

I smiled and tucked a few stray pieces of hair behind my ear. "His exact words were that you guys were great… but outspoken."

"Ah… outspoken. He must be feeling generous today. Don't mind Paul." He said leaning in closer. "It's been awhile since he got laid and he's only jealous."

"Well that sounds like his problem," I said taking his arm from around my neck and placing it back down by his side. "not mine."

Quil let out a laugh as he turned to Jacob. "Hey, I like her! Why don't you invite her to the party tonight? I bet she's fun when she loosens up."

"I doubt she wants to go out with all of you guys tonight." He said looking though a few pieces of paper that were lying on the desk. "I'm not even sure if I want to be around you guys tonight."

"Awe, come on. You can come as my date Bella." Quil said looking at me.

Jacob shoved the papers in the top drawer then started making his way towards us. "Quil, no."

"I believe that was an invitation for me, Jacob Black." I said trying to seem offended. "What if I want to go?"

"Trust me, you don't." Paul said still working on a car.

I turned towards him. "Why's that?"

"Ashley." Embry said giving Jake a smirk.

"Come on guys!" Paul interrupted. "Five jobs, anyone remember?"

"Alright!" Quil swooped me up into his arms lifting me off the floor. I couldn't help but let out a small giggle at his sudden display of affection. "When Jake here becomes an idiot, you know where to find me."

"Come on lover boy!" Embry called after Quil. "Jake, pull the truck around and I'll take a look at it really fast."

"Thanks." Jake gently placed his hand on my lower back and guided me over to his desk. "I'm going to pull your truck into the stall then I have to talk to Embry for a second. Just hang out here for a few minutes then we'll go somewhere, ok?"

"Sure."

I checked my cell phone but saw that Ang hadn't messaged me back yet. I made the mental note to call her later today. Spinning in the chair I thought about some of the comments that Paul had made. I wasn't sure if he was being sarcastic with me or not, Jake had warned me. What did is mean that they all have a fun time with Jake? Or who was Ashley? It seems like Jake had ignore both of his comments. I didn't take Jake for the player type of guy. Then again I hardly knew him, little lone his sexual habits. _Not like it really matters Bella,_ I thought to myself coming to a stop in the chair.

"So, how long have you been hanging out with Jake?" I could hear Paul's voice from under the hood of a car in front of me. When I looked up he was staring at me, pushing off the front bumper of the car.

"Uhm, well we don't really hang out. Our fathers have been friends since I can remember and Jake was at my dad's yesterday when I got in from Seattle. He helped me out with…"

"Seattle?" He asked sitting on the front of the car.

"Yeah, I go the UW over there and am just visiting for the summer. I guess you could say Jake and I have known each other since we were kids. My dad asked him to look at my truck for me."

He shrugged his large shoulders nonchalantly. "Right on, all summer flings have to start somewhere."

"NO!" I blurted out. "That is not what this is. This is, this is just friends. If you even call it that. I feel like I barely know Jake since I haven't seen him in… YEARS! Even when we were younger he hardly talked to me whenever I would…"

"Woah!" Paul said raising his hands in the air and chuckling. "Bella, I was teasing. Trust me… flings that last a whole summer aren't exactly Jakes thing." The last part was more of a mumble as he turned back to the car he had been working on.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

He paused for a minute then gave me a large grin. "Just another tease Bella. Hey, can you hand me that pressure gauge on the desk?"

I looked around but everything was cluttered in paper and greasy finger prints. I could see some tools scattered around but had no idea what Paul was asking for. Moving around a few papers, nothing was jumping out at me. "So, uh, what exactly does this thing look…"

"To your left." Paul's voice was right by my side. Looking up he was only a few inches away and looking right at me. As he leaned over me to get the tool he dropped his gaze level with mine. I could feel his thigh press against mine, sending a flash of heat washing overme. I drew in my breath silently and tried to hold it. Slowly he brought what must have been the pressure gauge up to my face. "This." He whispered.

I nodded, not wanting to talk as I continued to hold my breath. This proximity was making my chest tight. All I could think was, _what is he doing?_

"And this," I said using my finger to motion between the two of us. "is an invasion of my personal space. Five jobs Paul, remember?"

He stood up straight giving me a puzzling look. It looked like he wanted to laughg but I could see in his eyes that he was still thinking about what I said. _Jesus,_ I thought rolling my eyes. Paul gave himself another second then made his way back over to the car. On his way I could have sworn I heard him mutter, _"Don't pretend you didn't like that."_

I couldn't help but smile as I spun myself in the chair to see where Jake was. I almost jumped from the seat when I turned around and saw that he was right there.

"OK, you ready to go… woah, sorry sweetheart; I didn't mean to scare you." He said.

"Sorry, just kind jumpy." I said glancing over at Paul. "Where are we going exactly?"

"Out, I'll show you. Em is letting us borrow his car while he looks at your truck." He grabbed my hands to help pull me out the chair. When I stood up we were almost chest to chest. The corner of his lip curled into a half grin that made me melt. If I could pick the best thing about Jake it would be his perfect smile. Gently he grabbed the strap of my bag and positioned it so that it was higher up on my shoulder. Instead of removing his hand he left it on my shoulder. I looked down to the floor, not able to look at him any longer. I could already feel my hands become fidgety and my heart was racing.

"Careful, Paul said walking by us. "You might pop her bubble."

I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from saying something.

"What was that about?" He was taking a step back to leave.

"I don't know." I said shrugging and walking alongside him out of the shop.


End file.
